Smoke Back In This Cigarette
by xoFourTrisxo
Summary: Tris hasnt had the best past,a life full of guys,juvenile hall,lies,drugs,drinking,& sex. Her counsler sends her to Divergent. A camp for teens in trouble. There she meets Four. His past isnt all sunshine and rainbowes either. His life is full of abuse,drugs,alcohol,cigarettes,& juvenile hall. Can they help eachother out in this life meant for death? Or will this life consume them?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! So my other story got deleted, plus a lot of reviews asked if I could do a different plot because he old had been used a lo before, so I hope you enjoy this one.**

_**Disclaimer: Nope. I do not own Divergent or any of the Characters…**_**Or do it? **_**Muahahah **_**no I don't.**

* * *

><p><em>Sumary:<em>

"_An __ash tray full of lucky strikes__  
><em>_A half spent case of warm Bud Lite__  
><em>_Countin' regrets, fightin' back tears__  
><em>_Retracin' steps, gettin' no where  
>Stirrin' up ashes, tryin' to find passion<em>_  
><em>_Where there's no love left__  
><em>_It's like tryin to put smoke back in this cigarette."_

_Tris hasn't had the best past, a life full of guys, juvenile hall, lies, drugs, drinking, and sex. Her counsler sends her to Divergent. A camp for teenagers who are trouble. There she meets Four. His past isn't all sunshine and rainbowes either. His life is full of abuse, drugs, alcohol, cigarettes, and juvenile hall. Can they help eachother out in this life meant for death? Or will they both relapse into a life of lies?_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 1: Getting there<em>

Tris' Pov:

A wake up with a pounding headache, I take in my surroundings, I'm naked covered only by a thin white sheet. I look to my right and see a body laying there, facing away from me. Not again. I can't even remember the guys name. The last thing I can remember is going to a party and drinking.

This happens every time I go out to a party. I quickly get up scrambling up my clothes and exciting his apartment. Immediately the sun blinds me. The pounding in my head gets louder. I eventually arrive home. I try to sneak up to the room, but my foster dad is staring at me as I walk in.

"Where do you think you are going?" He asks me.

"To my room." As I walk up the stairs I hear him yell,

"You have Divergent today. Better pack a bag." Ugh! I forgot that was today.

"Whatever." I pack my bag then get dressed.

Just because I'm not a controlled kid doesn't mean I don't try to get ready. I quickly shower, okay maybe it was an hour long shower, but I had to wash my body clean. As I get out of the shower I stare at my reflection. I was never ugly, just your average girl. I'm skinny, if I wasn't short I would be too skinny.

I refuse to look anywhere but my face, I don't want to see what I've put my body through. I wrap a towel around my hair. I then put on my black leggings that stop at my ankle, I put on my white vans, then a loose long sleeved shirt with small pocket over my heart. I put on a locket that my mother had given to me. It's a simple silver heart shaped locket, but when you flip it over there is a single black raven on it. If you open it there is a picture of my mother and I. I quickly close it so my emotions don't get the better of me. My hair dries in loose beach waves so I leave it like that.

"Beatrice! Let's go!" David-my foster dad-yells.

"It's Tris." I snap slamming the car door. He grumbles something as he begins to drive. We pull up behind the Denny's where there is 5 white vans waiting. There is a large group of kids standing around a group of men and women.

"Great, we're late."

* * *

><p>Four' Pov:<p>

I lean against the white van crossing my arms. I clench my fist at my sides. I'm in desperate need of a cigarette. I groan. We've been standing here for 20 minutes waiting for the last 'Dauntless' to show up. There are 5 types in the Divergent.

_Candor: _Parollee's. They usually were found not guilty on the stand because they've told the truth.

_Abnegation: _Haven't done anything bad, they help, cooking, sewing, etc.

_Amity: _Usually OD's, overdosed. They are always high which makes them happy.

_Erudite:_ Usually for technical crap, like hacking into the school.

_Dauntless: _Theft, Vandalism, Assault, Drugs, Alcohol, Arrest, everything inbetween.

Finally. I see a petite blonde get out of a car rolling her eyes.

"Beatrice!I sw-"

"Tris! T-R-I-S! Not that hard." The mans face gets red from anger.

"Let's go." He says storming up to Max, the Dauntless counsler.

"Ah, you must be Tris." The girl nods. "Very well, okay everyone gather round!"

We all do. "Okay if you were put into Erudite, you will go with Jenine Matthews, if you are Candor you will go with Jack Kang Abnegation will be with Susan and Robert, Amity will be with Johanna Reyes, Dauntless with me."

A group of about 15 of us gather around Max. I notice the blonde girl standing next to me. I take my time and look at her. She has dark circles under her eyes, she's pale, and I can see a couple bruises peeking out of her sleeves. I also see a tattoo on her collar bone but her blonde hair covers in up.

"Load up!" Max shouts. I find myself sitting next to the window with the blonde girl sitting in between me and another guy.

"The names Peter." He says cockily.

"I don't care." I almost laugh but stop myself.

"Oh come on don't be like that. So what are you here for anyways?" She looks up at him and smirks.

"Oh you know, assaulting a guy who tried to flirt with me." Peter's eyes go wide and he shuts up.

"Four!" I turn around and see my best friend Zeke waving his hands like a little girl.

"Hey man." I say casually.

The drive from Chicago to Arizona is a 25 hour drive. Exhausting. Abour 4 hours into it the sun starts to go down and I can already hear Zeke snoring. Another 3 hours and I'm slowly drifting off. The girl next to me has her head back leaning againt the seat. Her eyes are closed but I can tell she's still awake.

We stop for a couple of bathroom breaks. It's now 2 in the afternoon the next day and we finally make it to Dauntless Rehab! Yay! Not. Peter goes to wake the girl up, but she says,

"Touch me and I'll kill you." I can't help the small chuckle that escapes my lips.

Her head whips in my direction.

* * *

><p>Tris' Pov:<p>

A deep chuckle interupts me from threatening Peter anymore. I whip my head to my left. For a second I get lost. Lost in his beautiful blue orbs. _Stop it! _

"Can _I_ help you?" I spit.

"No." He chuckles and looks away.

"Okay! I know it's been a long drive, so once we get off the van you may grab your bags and find your room partners. Four-Zeke, Uriah-Will, Drew-Al, Eric-Peter, Lauren-Marlene, Shauna-Lynn, Christina-Tris. Now get off!" I get off the van and now realize how tired I am.

"Tris! Who is Gods name is Tris?!" I walk over to a tall tanned girl with short black hair.

"That would be me." She smiles and pulls me into a hug. I stiffen automatically.

"Yay! Okay let's go. I'm bouta pass out." We start heading towards the rooms.

As we walk into ours it has 2 twin beds in two separate corners. A note is on the door.

'Alarm goes off at 5am. Breakfast will be served at 6:30am. First meeting will be at 9am.'

I groan and fall on the bed immediately falling into a deep slumber.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope y'all liked this story better. Please don't leave rude reviews like my last story thank you.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you all like this chapter. I'm supposed to be cleaning my room, but nah.**

_**Disclaimer: Nope. I do not own Divergent or any of the Characters…**_**Or do it? **_**Muahahah **_**no I don't.**

_Sumary:  
><em>_Tris hasn't had the best past, a life full of guys, juvenile hall, lies, drugs, drinking, and sex. Her counsler sends her to Divergent. A camp for teenagers who are trouble. There she meets Four. His past isn't all sunshine and rainbowes either. His life is full of abuse, drugs, alcohol, cigarettes, and juvenile hall. Can they help eachother out in this life meant for death? Or will they both relapse into a life of lies?_

Backgrounds:

Christina Woodrow: 17; Florida; 3 months in Juvy; Partying, Ditching School

William James: 18; California; 2 months in Juvy; Computer Hacking, Ditching, Assault

Uriah Pedrad: 17; Kansas; 5 months in Juvy; Vandalism, Joy Riding, Theft, Assault

Zeke Pedrad: 18; Kansas; 6 months in Juvy; Vandalism, Joy Riding, Assault, Partying, Alcohol

Peter Hayes: 18; Rhode Island; 2 years in Juvy; Assualt, Attempted Murder, Theft, Stalking, Drugs

Drew Hayes: 16; Rhode Island; 25 days in Juvy; Vandalism

Molly Hayes: 16; Rhode Island; 14 days in Female Corrections; Ditching, Theft

Eric Casey: 19; Nebraska; 3 years in Juvy 15-18; Assault, Distribution of Drugs, Attempted Murder, Theft, Stalking, Attempted Rape

Albert Jones: 18; South Dakota; Juvy-4 months; Vandalism, Assualt

Shauna Seiben: 17; Nevada; Juvy-5 months; Theft, Assault, Drinking

Marlene Williams: 17; Washington; Juvy- 18 days; Partying, Assualt

Lynn Seiben: 18; Nevada; Juvy-7 months Assault, Drugs, Runaway

Lauren: 18; Oregon; Juvy- 10 days; Petty Theft

Four: 18; Georgia; Juvy- 10 months Drugs, Drinking, Cigarettes, Assault, Ditching, Runaway, Expulsions

Tris Prior: 17; Tennessee; Juvy-8 months; Drinking, Drugs, Sex, Assault, Runaway, Ditching, Theft

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 2: First Session<em>

Tris' Pov:

I wake up and for once I don't rush to the toliet to empty the contents of my stomach. No I wake up almost refreshed. I look at the clock and see it's 5. I never got up this early. _That's because you didn't go to school, dumbass! _I get up and see Christina already up curling her hair. Great she's one of those. The girl who takes 3 hours to get ready for an hour of talking. I dig through my bag and finally throw on a pair of my light yellow vans, my white lace shorts, and my yellow flowy crop top. I leave my hair in its natural beach waves. No make up.

We head down too breakfast and I take a seat at one of the tables. Suddenly more people sit around me. No one talks. Probably too tired or going through withdrawls. Yes, it's only been a day since most have smoked or drank but when you start to depend on drugs and alcohol you can't go more than 6 hours with out it.

The time gets to about 8 when a loud booming voice takes over the cafeteria.

"Listen up! You have about 45 minutes before you should be heading down to counseling. You better be there on time." He stalks off stage.

There's movement to my left and an arm brushes mine. I tense. I look over and notice the boy I sat next to in the van. I look more at him and I can faintly see a scar just below his eye. Before he catches me staring I look away. Eventually we all get up and saunter into the Pit.

"Welcome everyone!" A woman says cheerily.

"Great." A girl with a shaved head groans.

"Now, sit in a chair and we will get started." The chairs are set in a circle.

I take a seat about 5 away from the counsler.

"Okay, I am Jenny Havic. I will be assisting you in telling your story. Now let's get started with names."

"I'm Will." "Christina." "Peter." "Al." "Lauren." "Shauna." The list goes on and I drowned it out until I hear a deep rumble and look up.

"Four."

"Like as in the number?" The girl Christina says.

"Yeah, gotta problem?" She quickly shakes her head.

"Miss? Your name please."

* * *

><p>Four's Pov:<p>

I look over to where the counsler is looking. The girl is the same one in the van.

"Tris." She says firmly.

"Great. Now how about you-Peter-tell us why you are with Dauntless." Peter smirks.

"Well, I've had a past of assault. But what brought me here was trying to kill my ex-girlfriends' ex." Everyone looks shocked or scared mostly the girls.

"O-okay-you-Tris-tell us." I look towards Tris.

"What's there to tell?" She shrugs.

"How about you start with your home life?" Tris scoffs.

"I haven't had a home life in 10 years." The counsler's eyes narrow.

"Stop evading my question."

"Wasn't a question. It was a suggestion. You are not my mother do _not_ tell me what or what not to do. I wasn't asked to be sent here. You can stop acting like you're trying to help. Oh and that fake smile you wear to help us "feel comfortable" is not working. If you ask me it's almost creepy." Multiple people snicker.

"Well, I didn't ask you. Now where do you live?"

"In a house."

_A house. Not home. House. _

"With whom?" Tris hesitates.

"With David. And Karol."

"And who are they?" Jenny presses.

"People I live with. Now you done? I'm sure everyone else would just _love_ to talk to you." This causes Jenny's face to grow red with anger.

"You. Leave. Now. Take yourself down to Max's office. Now." Tris shrugs and walks out leaving the rst of us snickering.

She's got guts. The session ends and I being me decide tha I want a smoke so I grab a cigarette that I smuggled in and a lighter that were hidden in my sock. I go around back, I know everything about this place. I've gone here for 3 years but it just doesn't help. Sure I'll stop for maybe a day or the most a month but I always go back.

* * *

><p>I put the cigarette between my lips and light it up. The familiar burn of smoke in my eyes is some how soothing. My throat aches for water but not until I finish my cigarrette.<p>

"So what's your story?" The voice startles me. I drop my cigarette immediately stomping it out.

"God! Give someone a warning will ya?!" I shout. She flinches but quickly tries to cover it up.

"Geez sorry. So what'd I miss after Mrs. I-Wanna-Know-Everything-About-You through a hissy fit?" She asks taking a seat on a large rock. I follow her actions sitting next to her. My arm brushes hers and she quickly brings it to her chest.

"Oh you know, she was trying to get every detail out of everyone, needless to say she only found out whether we like Orange Juice or Apple Juice." She laughs.

It's not one of those high pitched giggles or those obnoxious laughs, its more of a causious laugh like she hasn't done it in forever. She looks up as the sun rises higher.

"So what got you placed here?" I ask her. I highly doubt she'll tell me but it was worth a shot.

"The usual, stealing, partying, etc." She doesn't ask how I got here. I wouldn't have told her anyways.

"Atleast visiting day is tomorrow." She shrugs.

"Why do they have it the day after we get here? Why so close?" She asks

"So our parents/legal gaurdians know we got here safely. Then we have another one in the middle of treatment, so they can see how we have improved, then we go home."

"10 weeks." Tris whispers. I nod.

"Hey, we were never properly introduced. I'm Four. 18." I hold out my hand. She looks at it, then back at my face. I'm about to drop my hand when I feel her small hand slip into mine, she shakes it firmly.

"Tris. 17."

"I haven't seen you here before. Is this your first time?" I ask trying to make conversation.

"Yea. You?"

"This'll be my 4th." She nods.

For a few minutes we sit there, just watching as the afternoon sun begins to settle behind the mountains. I look over at her to see her hugging her knees staring at the pink and purple sky. As I look around I notice that it has started to cool down. I slowly slip off my jacket and I notice her look over at me alarmed. I smile a little and wrap my leather jacket around her shoulders.

* * *

><p>Tris' Pov:<p>

I feel his thick leather jacket slip around my shoulders. I smile up at him. That's when I notice his ocean blue eyes, they draw me towards him, but I resist the urge.

"Thanks." I whisper. He nods.

As I sit and try to concentrate on the sky, I can't help but wonder about the mysterious boy next to me. I've never felt so safe around someone I've just met. I hear the leaves rustle behind us and I freeze. Nothing happens.

"Probably a squirrel or something." He says.

I 'hmm' in response.

"Its beautiful." I say.

"Yes it is." His voice is right in my ear sending shivers down my spine.

I look over at him to find him staring at me. I blush and look away.

"I should get going." I say. I slip the jacket off my shoulders.

_I can't get close. He'll only get hurt._

* * *

><p><strong>Merry Christmas! This is my present to you! Please leave a review.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope you all like this chapter. I'm supposed to be cleaning my room, but nah.**

_**Disclaimer: Nope. I do not own Divergent or any of the Characters…**_**Or do it? **_**Muahahah **_**no I don't.**

* * *

><p><em>Summary:<br>__Tris hasn't had the best past, a life full of guys, juvenile hall, lies, drugs, drinking, and sex. Her counsler sends her to Divergent. A camp for teenagers who are trouble. There she meets Four. His past isn't all sunshine and rainbowes either. His life is full of abuse, drugs, alcohol, cigarettes, and juvenile hall. Can they help eachother out in this life meant for death? Or will they both relapse into a life of lies?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously:<strong>_

_I can't get close. He'll only get hurt._

* * *

><p>Four's Pov:<p>

I stifle a groan as the blaring of my alarm goes off. I take a glance and see my roommate-Zeke-fall out of bed. I laugh but quickly close my mouth when I realize it's visiting day. _Great_. We get dressed and head out to breakfast. I see Uriah, Zeke's brother come and tackle him.

"I get to see my Mommy!" Uriah squeals causing everyone to laugh, well everyone except Tris.

She is tense. I remember last night she had finally started to relax around me, but now she is rigid. I haven't seen her like this, except when the counsler asked her about her family.

"Listen up! Your parents/legal guardians will be here in about an hour. Until then you have time to wonder about. Don't do anything stupid." Max says before turning away. I sigh.

"Hey man? We were all gonna go back to the room play a video game. Wanna come?" I almost say yes until I see Tris walk outside.

"Nah, but I'll catch ya later." Zeke nods and leaves.

As I walk out the door Tris left through something inside me tells me to leave her be. But I can't.

"Hey mom," She sniffs. "Its been…crazy since you left. I know it's not your fault. I just…miss you…so much. I remember you holding me at night and reading me stories about Cinderella and Prince Charming. Or you would make up stories about a little birdy loosing her way and her dad being there to help her. 'Cause dad's were always supposed to keep his little girl safe. Not everything works out the way stories do, do they?" She begins to talk more but my heart clenches and I leave.

What could she have meant? Had her father abused her? How could anyone lay a finger on her? She looked so innocent-well when she wasn't snapping at people. I chuckle to myself and find my way to my room where Zeke is sitting in a circle with everyone else.

"Just in time! Truth or dare!" I groan but agree.

"Alright Urine! Truth or Dare?"

"Really. Zeke? You gotta ask? DARRRRREEEE!" Uriah yells.

"I dare you to lick Shaunas foot." Zeke grins evilly.

Uriah contemplates his options.

"I accept. Shauna foot please." She takes off her sock to reveal her well kept foot. "Maybe it won't be that bad."

He licks her foot as she squirms.

"EWWW!" They both shriek.

"That tasted like butt." I shake my head and the game continues.

* * *

><p>Tris' Pov:<p>

I sit on the rock I had sat on last night.

"I just don't understand. Why would he do those things? Maybe it was me. Oh gosh mom, I'm so sorry its my fault. Maybe if I wasn't such a screw up,you wouldn't have died. I'm sorry." I whisper the last part as my tears fall.

"Everyone! Parents are here!" I groan. David is no parent of mine. He never will be either.

I find my way to the cafeteria and see everyone mingling with their parents.

"Beatrice." His cold voice makes the hair on my neck stand up.

"David." I say before turning around to meet his dark brown almost black eyes.

"Beatrice, so glad you made it. How are things?" He puts his hand on my shoulder.

From anyone elses point of view this would look like a normal interaction between a father and a daughter. But i know better. I tense at his touch. I violently jerk my shoulder away from him.

"Do. Not. Touch. Me. You sick bastard." I seethe quietly. He just chuckles at my "confidence" which is falling apart the more i look a him.

"Ahh, silly little Beatrice. You think just by saying those words that I'm going to stop? So naive, you'll never be able to get away from me. I only sent you here because I care. Don't you understand? Everything I've done for you, its because I care and love you." I look at him in disbelief. He can't be serious.

"I know my father would never have done any of the things you did to me. And I know, Lord knows I know he loved me." He laughs and shakes his head.

"Beatrice, in case you haven't noticed he isn't here to love you like I do." My eyes fill up with tears. I won't let him see me cry. I won't.

I run. Run as fast as my legs will carry me. I run to the spot. The spot where I talked to the mysterious boy. The spot where i laughed. Genuinely.

* * *

><p>Four's POV:<p>

I hear footsteps. They are pounding getting louder and louder. They start to slow down. I tense as i feel the presence of someone behind me. I hear a sniffle and a small sob. I don't look behind me. I know who it is. Her feet carry her to sit on the rock next to me. Not quite touching me. She violently wipes her face. I'm assuming to stop the tears. I can't blame her. After Marcus and I 'talked' i came here and let a few tears fall.

"Why are you here?" She asks after she has finally calmed down.

I laugh a little. "I didn't want to deal with my _father._" I have no idea why i am telling a complete stranger this. "You?" I finally look to my left and see her tear streaked face.

"Same." She sighs. "Since we keep meeting here, why don't we tell each other about ourselves?" She suggests. I nod.

"Okay, I'm Four, I was born and raised in Georgia. I am 18 and I like cake." She gives a little laugh at the end and something within me makes me want to be the only one to make her laugh. "Your turn."

"I'm Beatrice but i like to be called Tris. I was born in Texas but moved to Tennessee. I am 17 and I like to play softball." There is a small smile as she talks about softball.

"Nice, what position do you play?" She looks over at me her grey-blue eyes pulling me in.

"Short stop or First base. Depends on what my coach wanted. I remember my dad would get so mad when she would switch me for Short to First. Trust me he would get yelled at by the ump ever game. It was kinda embarrassing." She laughs.

"Seems like you and your dad are pretty close." I can't think of why she would be running from him or even be here.

"Were. He died when I turned 15. Cancer." I instantly feel horrible.

"I'm sorry i didn't mean to." I try to say.

"No it's fine. It's nice to talk about him. But yeah we were close. I love him. Loved. He had cancer before I was born. They thought they had gotten rid of it but when my mom died the stress of having to deal with 2 children and paying bills took over and his body couldn't fight the cancer coming back. When I was 13 my brother he joined the Marines. My dad was so proud. I'll never forget his face when my brother graduated boot camp. I had never seen him so proud." She smiles.

"My dad had been put in a wheel chair but when we had finally got to see my brother after 3 months he stood up and hugged him. I only saw my dad cry the day we buried my mom but these were tears of joy. The cancer started to get worse about 3 weeks before my 15 birthday we was diagnosed with stage 4 cancer. My brother came back from Iraq and we spent my birthday in the hospital with my dad, the next day he passed away." I look over and she is hugging her knees crying.

I dont know why i do it, but i wrap my arm around her shoulders. I expect her to pull away maybe slap me, but she scoots in closer and lays her head on my shoulder. Her tears start to subside but she doesn't pull away. Instead we sit there and stare at the stars.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Hope everyone had a great new Years. Ugh i start school tomorrow. FML. Anyways please review!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Your guys' reviews always make me smile.**

_**Disclaimer: Nope. I do not own Divergent or any of the Characters…**_**Or do it? **_**Muahahah **_**no I don't.**

* * *

><p><em>Summary:<br>Tris hasn't had the best past, a life full of guys, juvenile hall, lies, drugs, drinking, and sex. Her counsler sends her to Divergent. A camp for teenagers who are trouble. There she meets Four. His past isn't all sunshine and rainbowes either. His life is full of abuse, drugs, alcohol, cigarettes, and juvenile hall. Can they help eachother out in this life meant for death? Or will they both relapse into a life of lies?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously:<strong>_

_I dont know why i do it, but i wrap my arm around her shoulders. I expect her to pull away maybe slap me, but she scoots in closer and lays her head on my shoulder. Her tears start to subside but she doesn't pull away. Instead we sit there and stare at the stars._

* * *

><p>Tris' Pov:<p>

As we sit there doing nothing but staring at the stars, his warm muscular arm wrapped loosely aound my shoulders, I can't help but look over at his face. He seems so relaxed where as today when I saw him walking around he seemed tense. I open my mouth to say something but a voice stops me from saying anything.

"Beatrice?" My heart stops. My breath quickens My body trembles. I felt safe here and now David had managed to ruin that. Four's body moves and soon he is standing up. His hand is outstretched to me. I gladly take it.

David steps forward. The only thing that was seperating us was the rock but not he stepped around it so he is standing directly in front of me. His large rough hands reach out to me. I don't realize that I take mutiple steps back until I feel a warm hard yet soft body pressed against my back. I look up and Four places his left hand on my hip. His hand is warm. The thin fabric lifts and his thumb begins to rub comforting circles on the small sliver of skin between my pants and thin shirt.

"Beatrice I only have 30 minutes before I leave. Care to join me on a walk?" I shake my head.

* * *

><p>Four's Pov:<p>

Tris is tense. Her body trembles in fear. The man steps closer. She tries to step back but I'm behind her.

"Who is this Beatrice? Surely he isn't your boyfriend. You look like a handsome young fellow. Why are you with such an ugly little girl. I'm sure there are much prettier girls out there. Someone who isn't as dirty as her. The night before she came here, she had sex. Don't ask her what his name was, she wouldn't know. Just like the rest of them." Tris doesn't seem like that type of girl. "Tell him Beatrice, is that true?"

"Yes." She says weakly. "But do you want to know why I did it?" She suddenly get angry. "I did it to froget my pain. I got drunk and slept with men to feel better about myself, because day and night you would and still do belittle me. I'm not pretty I get it! I don't need you telling me this every single day."

"I only tell you this because I love you, like my daughter." She scoffs. Her body falls against mine.

"Daughter? I'll _never _be your daughter. Not after what you did to me. You have the _nerve _to call it love? Hell no!" She is shaking from anger. "Please David leave." She says weakly.

He opens his mouth to say something but his face contorts with anger and he storms off.

She walks away from me and sits on the rock glaring at her shoes. I see a drop fall onto the dirt making it darker than the rest. I realize she is crying. I sit next to her knowing she doesn't want pity. We sit in silence before my mouth opens and I start to speak.

"When I was 6 my mom ran off with some guy named Nico. My dad seemed devasted. But I realized they never loved eachother. My mom got pregnant at a young age and Marcus felt obligated to stay. Well anyways when she left he started drinking smoking and then he started hitting me." I stand up and take off my shirt. She cowars away from me. When I turn around she gasps. Her fingers feel like feathers as they run over my scars. I slip my shirt on.

"At age 8 he started using his belt. Every little thing seemed to set him off. I got an A- on an assignment he would beat me, lock me in the closet or hang me off the roof." I look over at her and see that she is thinking really hard. She takes a breath and pats the spot next to her. I sit.

"As you know my mom died, drunk driver careened into our lane on our way home from school. I remember I begged to sit in the front but she said I wasn't old enough. She died instantly. I got a broken arm. My dad cried the day we burried her. Then Caleb joined the Marines after dad got cancer. After dad died Caleb through himself into work. I haven't seen him in 3 years." She sniffs and I wrap my arm around her.

"I was put in foster care. It seemed like the people hated me. They hit me. Kicked me out. I couldn take it. I ran away. I started stealing. That's when they put me with David. I thought he was different. But no he was worse. Way worse. After a month of me being there he hit me. Over and over. Never had I hurt so badly." My fist clench. But what she says next makes me feel sick.

"He raped me. Over and over. I would rather be beaten than what he did to me. That's when I started drinking and having sex. Somehow I figured that would take my pain away but it didn't. It made it worse and now here I am." She says it. My heart leaps in my chest as a sob rips through her body.

She shakes violently. I pull her smal frame into my lap wrapping my leather coat around her body and holding her tightly against my chest. I feel her tears soak through my thin shirt. But I just pull her tightly against me. I start slightly rocking back and forth until her breathing evens out and she falls alseep under the stars.

I don't know what room she is staying in so I take her to mine. Laying her gently in my bed and covering her up before I leave and go get some air.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the wait! My computer crashed then school has already been crazy. Anyways Review.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Your guys' reviews always make me smile.**

_**Disclaimer: Nope. I do not own Divergent or any of the Characters…**_**Or do it? **_**Muahahah **_**no I don't.**

* * *

><p><em>Summary:<br>Tris hasn't had the best past, a life full of guys, juvenile hall, lies, drugs, drinking, and sex. Her counsler sends her to Divergent. A camp for teenagers who are trouble. There she meets Four. His past isn't all sunshine and rainbowes either. His life is full of abuse, drugs, alcohol, cigarettes, and juvenile hall. Can they help eachother out in this life meant for death? Or will they both relapse into a life of lies?_

_**Previously:**_

_I don't know what room she is staying in so I take her to mine. Laying her gently in my bed and covering her up before I leave and go get some air._

* * *

><p>Tris' Pov:<p>

I wake up and notice I'm not in my room. _Crap! _Thinking the worst I try to get up and get out of the room as fast as posssible, but I get tangled up in the comforter and I land on the floor-no not floor but someone.

"Ow!" I don't get up. I freeze and turn my head slightly until I notice I am looking into Four's eyes.

"Four?" I sit up and realize I am now straddling his upper half. My face feels warm and I know I'm blushing. "Sorry."

I instantly get up and grab his hand helping him off the floor. He looks at me, raises an eyebrow then starts laughing. I look at him then rush to the bathroom. As I look in the mirror I can't help but laugh. My hair is all over the place, the little amount of make up I put on is now smeared and my clothes are all messed up. _Wait, my clothes._ I finally realize that I am still in my own clothes.

"Sorry for laughing." Four says as he walks in. His short hair a little messy. "But it's what you get for stepping on me." He chuckles.

"Yeah sorry Four." I smile at him but his smile turns to a frown.

"Tobias."

"What?" I ask not understanding.

"That's my name. Tobias. Call me that."

"Okay…Tobias." He smiles.

"Good. Only do it when we're alone though." I nod.

We stand there in an awkward silence.

"Sorry about last night. For crying myself to sleep on you." He waves his hand at me.

"We all have those moments. Hell I even have those moments." I look at him pointedly

"The big, scary Four has those moments?" He looks at me before his eyes cast downward towards the floor.

"No, but the small, scared Tobias does." My mouth drops and next thing I know I have my arms his waist pulling him towards me. His arms go around my shoulders laying his chin on the top of my forehead.

"You know, this is the closest I've ever let a man be near me…sober." His arms tighten around me and for once I feel safe. Safe from the world. Safe from my past. Safe from _David_. "Thank you."

We stand there for a couple of minutes before the alarm goes off.

"We should get to breakfast." I nod and as we head outisde we realize its raining. "I'll go get you a sweat shirt and some sweats." We head back inside and he throws me a pair.

He laughs as I pull them over my shorts and I have to keep pulling them up. I roll up the ends then he throws me a jacket instead so I don't look like I'm drowning in clothes.

"Thanks."

"What are friends for?"

Friends. Right, I don't know why but something inside me hurt. It is a weird feeling so I shake it off. I put on his jacket and for a moment get lost in the way it smells. He smiles at me and drapes an arm around my shoulder as we leave and head out into the rain while I occaisionally pull up the sweats and the sleeves to the jacket. I see a couple people running by us shivering but being this close to him with his arm wrapped protectivly around me all I feel is warmth.

We make our way into the breakfast area and eat grab a plate containing a blue berry muffin, some scrambled eggs, 2 pieces of toast, some yogurt, and a milk. To be honest the food isn't as bad as the foster care systems' there is either too dry and old or too soupy and old. His arm falls from my shoulders as we make our way over to the table.

"Oh my god! Tris there you are! Where were you last night? I was worried." Chris yells pulling me into a hug.

"Oh-I uh just needed some air so I went out." Suddenly I feel not 1 but 2 pairs of eyes on me. 1 pair belonging to F-Tobias, the other to Zeke?

"Hey Four could I talk to you for a second?" Four raises an eybrow but shrugs getting up.

* * *

><p>Fours' POV:<p>

I get up throwing a quick glance back at Tris. She still shrinks back in her chair so that she is farther away from everyone.

"Whats up?" I ask. I lean against the wall while Zeke stands infront of me.

"So-uh-don't worry I won't say anything, but last night I walked into our room and found Tris in your bed. I couldn't find you so I left, I didn't want her freaking out finding me there with her. I went to Uri's and told him you got mad that I wore your underwear." Zeke smiles sheepishy.

I shake my head. "So what you found her in my bed?"

"Ugh, do you really think it's a good idea to be sleeping around with her?!" He whisper yells.

"Sleeping with her? No last night we talked about somethigns and she ended up falling alseep and I didn't know what room she was in so I took her to ours and slept on the floor." Zeke sighs,

"Good, I can't have no girl taking my Four away from me." He winks. I shake my head and start walking away.

Before I go to far I call over my shoulder, "Hey Zeke?"

"Yeah?"

"If I ever catch you wearing my _boxers_ I'll do more than just be mad at you." I say seriously.

I chuckle when I glance back and he looks slightly pale. I get back to the table and I see that Tris has left.

"Where'd Tris go?" I ask.

"She said she needed to get back to our dorm and catch up on some sleep." I raise an eyebrow but I end up sitting and chatting with the guys.

"So did I ever tell you guys about the time my stupid little brother hit on our bosses daughter?" Zeke asks.

* * *

><p><strong>This is kinda short but im sorry it took so long to update…just a lot of personal things happned.<strong>


End file.
